Turning the Tides
by IntangibleRealities
Summary: But then Sukul and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Anju. And although her airbending skills are brilliant, Anju has a lot to learn about the new world before she's ready to save anyone. The only issue is that the Fire Nation and Prince Zuko will do anything to capture Anju before she can master all four elements. Genderbend Fem!Aang x Zuko (VOTE ON POLL)


**PLEASE READ**

Okay. So, I have moved this story from my old account (it was actually a new one) and decided to move it to my newaccount- which I have been using more often. It makes it easier on me, saving me time and not having to go back and forth between the two accounts. So, I've moved it over here so before you claim I copied Anju The Elemental Dancer, I did not. This IS my story. I simply moved it to a different account. That is all.

 **PLEASE READ**

* * *

 **Summary** : But then Sukul and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Anju. And although her airbending skills are brilliant, Anju has a lot to learn about the new world before she's ready to save anyone. The only problem is that the Fire Nation and Prince Zuko will do anything to capture Anju before she can master all four elements. Genderbend Fem!Aang

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing Avatar or Avatar related. All rights go to their rightful owner(s).

* * *

 _Water is Benevolent_

 _Earth is Strong_

 _Fire is Fierce_

 _Air is Harmonious_

 _Power divided into four, the world, all under heaven, is guided by one. The divine medium who has descended upon the world: The Avatar._

 _When I was a little boy, Gran-Gran would tuck me and my sister to be with stories about the olden days. From when she was a little girl and long before. Of a time of peace, nearly a century ago- when all was right within the world. When prosperity and peace surrounded the lands. That was during the days of the Avatar, master of all four elements. He kept the peace between the four nations: water tribe, earth kingdom, fire nation, and the air nomads._

 _The four nations had lived amongst each other in harmony._

 _But then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

 _The Avatar, the only one who could communicate with the Spirit World, receiving advice and guidance from out ancestors. With the Spirits' guidance, the Avatar kept balance in the world, and then, when the world needed him most, he vanished. It was as if he never existed in the first place._

 _A hundred years have passed since then, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. They have colonized most of the Earth Kingdom and is gaining the upper hand on the Water Tribes. They've demolished the Air Nomads, leaving nothing behind in the flames._

 _Four years ago, our father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight in the war, leaving me and my sister, Sukul, to look after the tribe until their return._

 _Many years before, my mother was killed during a Fire Nation raid. She used to tell me to never give up hope for peace. She prayed and prayed for years, until one day, she said the Spirits answered her cried with a miracle. Many believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle was broken. Others believe the Avatar was just a legend._

 _But my mother never lost hope. She believed when the spirits thought it was time, the Avatar would be returned to save the world. Did I believe her?_

 _For some time, I didn't. It seemed hopeless._

 _That was, until a hundred years into the war, Sukul and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Anju. And although her airbending skills are brilliant, Anju has a lot to learn about the new world before she's ready to save anyone. The only problem is that the Fire Nation and Prince Zuko will do anything to capture Anju before she can master all four elements._

 _But as my mother before me, I believe that Anju will save the world._

* * *

 **Sukul**

 _ **The day I met Anju was the day I knew everything was about to change. It wasn't often anything interesting happened in my village. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was something I could never forget.**_

If you were to travel to the furthest southern corner in the world, you would come across the Southern Pole ( **obviously** ) which is home to the village of Ilug, my home village. Once upon a time, this small mass of ice was the world's leading artic market then the mother city had been blooming. People traveled thousands of miles just to get a taste of the rare, exotic creatures' native to the frozen tundra. Lords and ladies, pirates, nomads. It had once been a magnificent city of ice.

That was, until it wasn't.

Now, deep within the Southern Pole, you would discover two teenagers drifting in a low-wall handcrafted canoe. My brother and I never thought we were anything special ( **okay, my brother did but that as for an entirely different reason which we'll get to on a later** ). We had always thought we were the typical southern water tribal kin. Just trying to survive a war we wouldn't win.

( **By the spirits, looking back now- I couldn't believe how wrong I was** )

It had all started out like any other day in the South. No clouds. No sound. Kamarua, my younger brother and I were drifting down what we called the main river. It was simply an opening between the ices we live on. All around us were walls and towering cliffs of ice and snow. My brother was draped across the back of the canoe, his gloved hand creating ripples along the water. Myself was leaning over the opposite side of said canoe, grasping tightly onto a fishing spear.

Like I said, nothing interesting happens around here.

We always been told we looked like identical twins, despite the year gap and sex difference between the two of us. We shared the same genetic-tribal black skin, clear eyes and the dark hair to tie it all together. But we are very different from each other.

I'm the eldest, by thirteen months, and the tallest, just having inches on Kamarua. My skin was far darker then my brother's because of all the physical labor I had to perform most days. My hair had been short, reaching my shoulders and kept in a longer version of the tribal Warrior Wolf Tail, Which my tribe highly frowned upon, it was only appropriate for men to have said tail, with a large decorated brace holding it together: a gift from my father. He said a woman should look like a woman even in the mist of battle. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. I was build for speed, small built and had issues adjusting to the weapons I love. Said weapons were strapped down on my back and shoulders with a hunting knife sheathe into my boots, all protected with a thin layer of LionSeal leather. My eyes are shades darker than Kamarua's, and was told to hold a protective glint in them.

As a young girl, I studied in the art of becoming a Wolf Warrior of the tribe. A Wolf Warrior is the man who takes the role of leader when the current chief steps down form power. And since for as long as I could remember, I had always told myself I would become the next chief. Of course, I was discouraged by both men and women alike from my tribe for years, as the custom is only permitted to and encouraged for men to become Wolf Warriors. Which is ironic as my mother was supposed to become chief until my father joined the tribe after his village has attacked by Artic SeaWolves. But it had never bothered me deeply at the discouragement. I never truly acted like the other girls from my tribe.

While the girls of Ilug would spend their days playing mommy for the kids of the village or taking care of household chores or learning how to sew or cook, I spent my days hunting and traveling to deserted villages. Alone. I was determined to become the greatest Wolf Warrior: to please my father who had never discouraged me and to my mother who believed anything was possible with the right mind set. It wasn't as if the tribe could forbid me of my task. The _only boy_ in the _entire_ Southern Pole, cable of becoming the chief and of age, was my brother. And Kamarua doesn't even understand how the tribal system works- and he is as much of a coward as a fish.

Kamarua, my kind-annoying-anti-social brother, has yet to hit his growth spurt, which he still gets flustered over easily. Unlike I, who has a headful of hair, he went with a more traditional hairstyle for out tribe. The sides of his head were shaved out, and the rest was enslaved into a single plait kept at shoulder-length with several tiny braids and beads scatted along his "mane". And unlike I, the more athletic of the two and has worked day and night to gain any muscle I have- Kamarua was naturally masculine. I blame all the times he had to haul my latest kill around the tribe and gut it and clean it and cut it and cook it. Even I knew my brother was a looker, and when he gets older, I might have to actually fight a girl to leave him alone. His eyes, the brightest shade of blue possible ( **which was what gained him all that attention. Urgh** ). They hold this startling amount of kindness in them for someone his age.

He, as you figured, is not training to become a Wolf Warrior. No, my brother is what you call a bender- more preciously, a waterbender. He's cable of manipulating the element of water at his will. Kamarua was born a waterbender were I was not. It's a rare trait in the South, and for as long as I've known, he's the only bender in the entire Southern Pole in the last sixty years. Sixty years ago, was the first Fire Nation attack on our lands, which lead to all the benders being killed or taken. The raid last two weeks. And because of that ancient attack, Kamarua has no master to teach him the basics and everything the fourteen-year-old knew, he taught himself. I don't know how. It seemed impossible. Years and almost a decade it took him before he could day anything damaging with his abilities.

I knew my brother better than anyone else ( **he would tell you differently** ) _._ Besides our Gran-Gran, we're all we have left of our family. We don't even know if our dad is still alive in the war, we've heard nothing of him in years. Kamarua has spent his entire life helping the village in any way he can. But I know he desires more. I could see it in his eyes when he sat on the walls making up the village, staring out into the sea. The way his body just slacked with no life in it. He wanted to leave. He wants to travel the six seas and see the world for what it is.

( **But he couldn't. At least not yet** )

The one thing we both shared, were the chokers of the water tribe. Kamarua wore a strain of TigerSeal teeth that our dad had caught himself and gave to him before his leave. I wore a more meaningful necklace. It had once belonged to our late mother. A simple black cloth attached to a circular blue-dyed bone with symmetrical wave pattern carved into it. It had originally belonged to our grandmother who gave it to her daughter who then gave it to me when I turned five. My brother and I don't bond very much, we think completely differently, but this choker is one of few things we both treasure. We both had suffered the same tragedy of that event that took place ten years ago.

Seven years after that day, three years ago, my father has left us to fight in the war-to fight against the same people who had murdered my mother in cold blood. Kamarua and I, after the chief's sudden leave, had taken the task as 'leaders' by doing the best we could by keeping the tribe feed and safe as the war becomes more chaotic. Food was becoming scarcer, clothes and shelter becoming less and less common to come across. Other tribes and villages have already abandoned the mainland and fled back to their sister city in the far north for safety and food. We both knew that if we stay much longer, we too would be forced to leave.

We use our abilities and talents to keep food on the table and make sure everyone was happy and pleased. ( **Do you have enough blankets to last the rough winter? No, don't worry. We'll make you some. You don't have any clean water? We got this!** ) That they had no illness and if so, I would take them to the next village for treatment. We did everything possible to please our grandmother. She constantly worries about us. On how our childhood has been stripped away too soon. Gran-Gran had no childhood, as she once told us, it was the reason why she fled her home to this remote village sixty years ago. To be free and to not be restricted of her dreams. We were her heart and her world. And with the passing of her beloved daughter- our mother, and the leave of absents from her son-in-law, we are all she has left.

I know the entire village relies solely on my brother and me. To hunt and to defend the walls of Ilug. To me, the responsibility was an honor. It meant they trust us- trust me- enough to rely their future on our shoulders. I would defend this tribe to my dying breathe as my father would have. I'm predicable, I already know that. Kamarua, on the other hand, is a wild card. He wants more in life then to fight and die: he wants a purpose. To adventure into the unknown. But the likelihood of his dream becoming a reality is slim to none with this war around us. He knows where he's needed…

I peered into the water. It was a difficult day for fishing. Kamarua had said so when he had been dragged out of bed to tag along on her hunting trip. ( **I would never admit it, but he was right… once again** _)_ I had fallen behind on my fishing schedule- seeing as my arm had just finished healing from a training accident, and as such, the food supply had dropped drastically. And with the Winter Frost season coming closer, that could easily lead to a mass death streak. We've been out since dawn and it is midday by now. We've only been able to capture seven fish to feed twenty people- for an entire week!

The route we took wasn't the usual one. I had been on this particular river before, and it's swarmed with fish the few times I rode down it. So, I thought we would be catching thirty-probably fifty at the most, but that number was declining rapidly. Where have all the fish gone?

I watched and observed the route the swarm of fishes took below the canoe. My hair had rolled off my shoulders and had fallen into the water, creating even more ripples. With my spear at hand, I was ready to pierce any animal that become unlucky enough to enter my reach. ( **Looking back, I probably should have had Kamarua knit a new net, it would have made the trip a whole lot easier** ) Usually, I would have a small fishing net drifting along the sides as I traveled upstream. Nonetheless, after a mishap involving a SealionWhale, the net was currently MIA.

Grimacing, I remember the lashing I got from Gran-Gran for traveling in _uncharted waters._

 _(_ **We live in the south spirit-forsaken pole. We're surrounded by water. Wasn't my fault I traveled with the current. It wasn't like I broke a bone or anything. A few bruises and scratches, but that was it** _)_

Kamarua steered the canoe with what little bender he knew. He had tucked his fist under his chin, yawning as he strained his tired eyes. "I tried to tell you," he said to me, "it's a bad day for fishing." I tried shushing him, but he ignored me. "We've been hunting for five hours. We really should start heading back." Once again, I shushed him.

I had looked over my shoulder and gave my brother a lopsided grin. Running my gloves hand across my blade, I leaned further out. The silvery tail of an arctic fish splashed across the surface. My stomach screamed at me. When was the last time I had a full meal? A week... maybe two?It was before I injured my arm, which was a while back. I glanced back, "Watch and learn, little Karma. This is how a _real_ man hunts."

"The why are _you_ showing me?" I ignored the jab. He knew out of the two of us, I was the best choice for hunting. "Sukul!" he exclaimed softly not long afterwards. "Look."

I shushed him, "You gonna scare them off- stop rocking the canoe!"

"But I caught a damn fish!" He complained.

Seriously? Right now, Kamarua? I have an unlady-like snort, "Sure you did. And how you catch it? With those baby hands of yours? Please."

"Why you-" ( **he never did finished that sentence** ) The canoe rocked, and my brother fell backwards. And my raised-spear popped something- a glob of floating water. Unfortunately, I had been sitting below the glob of water and became drenched with the arctic icy sea. One of the silver-tailed fishes landed in my lap and flopped helplessly.

A sudden roar of waves deafens me, and rage pulsed through me. I screeched and, shivering, unsheathed my hunting knife and drove the blade through the head of the fish. It laid limp in my lap. I turned, and my brother went pale.

"Sorry?" he tried. _You're joking? You're joking, right?_ I twisted the blade, cutting a vein in the fish and tossed the bloody creature at him. He squirmed, "Awahhaha! Gross! Sukul! Not cool!"

"Not cool my ass! You did that on purpose! I know you did, you always do."

"I do not!"

 _Do we need to list all the times? Last week, cleaning the dishes at the shore and suddenly a wave washed ashore and soaked me. The week before that we're sleeping in our tent and you're goofing off and- guess what- the tub of drinking water fell and drenched me. And need I remind you of the week before that?_

"Then answer me this: how come whenever I'm around you, I get _soaked_ in _magic_ water? Huh? I swear? You're nothing but bad luck."

"It isn't magic. Its waterbending. And it's-"

"Yeah, yeah-" I squeezed the water from my hair. How many times have I heard this lecture? I've lost count. "-I know. It's an ancient art. Unique to our culture as water tribesman. You know what I hear? Blah, blah, blah, water, blah, blah, blah. If I had been given strange, weird, creepy powers, I would keep my weirdness at home and pretend I have no clue."

"Really?" said Kamarua, in complete disbelief, "I'm the weird one? You don't see me running around swinging a two-century-old spear I found in a deserted village, pretending to be something that I'm not, only to end up making a fool of myself with said two-century-old spear and go to pout and admire my own reflection, Miss. NoneWeird"

I stared. _Oh… you're good._

Our squabble was short-lived. The canoe rocked again, nearly tipping over if we hadn't regained balance. I grabbed the spear and Kamarua reached for a club sitting beneath his seat. Together, we examined the water from both sides. It was clear, all the fish had vanished. We wouldn't have gotten caught in a current, the canoe was still vertical with the ice. Had the weather shifted? It wasn't farfetched. The South Pole was known to have a bipolar weathering pattern; a cloudless sky can easily turn into a night of blizzards in a blink of an eye.

The canoe launched forward once again. The weather wasn't the only likelihood, it could be an animal. Either a Winged Shark caught the scent of the fish or a DolphinPiranha picked up _our_ scent. Neither sounded good. If it was in fact not the weather but instead a Winged Shark or a DolphinPiranha, we're screwed. The best Wolf Warrior couldn't even defend himself against those top South Pole predators that feasted on large fish and humans. Even with the number of weapons I carry, we wouldn't hold out for very long.

I've actually never seen a DolphinPiranha, but I've heard the stories. The anguishing way they tear apart their prey before feasting. They are the most dangerous artic creature known to man. Kamarua had been attacked by a Winged Shark when we were younger. He had been playing too close to the shoreline, I kept yelling at him to come back when the animal burst from the waters. Luckily dad was nearby and had pierced the animal before any harm could be done.

But that kind of luck wasn't going to be on our side this time around.

The canoe shuddered. The turn of events was caused by neither the weather, nor an Winged Shark or DolphinPiranha. Up ahead the sound of roaring waves reached my ears. The ear-crunching sound sent sudden fear through me. _This couldn't be happening. How had we not heard that before now? We couldn't have been that loud._ I knew that crunching sound anywhere, but it shouldn't be happening, at least not yet. It was too early in the winter season. But apparently, nobody told the Spirits. We rounded the corner to enter an ice-packed stream. Sheets of ice collided against one another, shattering like hens' eggs.

Eyes wide, Kamarua yelled franticly at me, "Left! Go left! Go left!"

( **Like I was just going to seat there gawking?** )

I drop my spear and tried to follow my brother's demand and row us to safety. But it was too late, we were already caught in the current and there was nothing I could do. We were heading straight towards the rapids. Hysterical, I brought that oar down into the ice, sending us back and forth from collision. I tried to avoid all clashes, but it was deemed impossible. We begin taking on water. _Yes, Kamarua, I knew we have water. Now stop you're screaming._ Somehow, I managed to last a few minutes ( **but as I mentioned before, I don't have much muscles and what I did have soon became weak and ached and screamed against the abuse).** And the ice only became thicker and stronger as we were forced down the stream.

I risked a glance ahead. We weren't going to last. Our canoe would be nothing but pieces. Time to change tasks. I took Kamarua by the arm and forced the both of us to leap from the canoe onto a passing ice sheet. _Stay afloat. Stay afloat._ We watched as the canoe that had once been our safe spot was crushed between three sheets of ice and became nothing but splinters in the water.

"Guess that particular basket is done for."

"And our boat."

And, as if the spirits completed a mission, the water stilled. _Just like that._ The rapids that had once been threating to take our lives was now gone. _Was it day-moon madness? Surely me and Kamarua couldn't both have caught the disease without someone noticing._ No, it wasn't an illusion. I could still see the pieces of wood floating around us. Where had all the ice gone?

My brother and I shared a look of confusion. So, he saw too. My heart was still racing. There was nothing around us. Nothing for miles. Unless somehow, we can push ourselves towards the cliffs and climb them without any tools at all.

 _Great. Just great. We're alone. No canoe. And a good twenty miles from the village. No one is going to come searching for us. We don't usually return until night fall._

A small voice broke the silence, "You call that left?" Kamarua. Warily, he rubbed his shoulder and winced. He must've fallen on it when we jumped.

I said, looking him square in the eyes, "If you didn't like my stirring, why didn't you just waterbended us out. We just lost the boat and spear. How am I supposed to explain that to Gran-Gran? Much less-what are we going to eat this week? Water? Pretty sure we had that last week. And where are we going to find a new boat? Or a new spear?"

I clawed at my face, wiping the sweat from my brow. I need to rest.

Kamarua didn't answer me.

Neither of us said anything as the day progress. We sat, for nearly an hour, in awkward silence. If either of us would to say something to the other, it would just cause a fight and we don't need that right now. But our silence ended with our cheers as we neared the mainland. Tearing a strip from my coat- _GranGran is soooooooo going to kill me_ \- I made a make-shift oar with my boomerang and pieces of wood while Kamarua used waterbending to shift us closer.

The cliffs created a bowl of ice

"Come on," I said, inching backwards at the opening tundra. "Hopefully we'll get home before the wolves come out, and then we can tell GranGran how you lost the food and the canoe." He protested, "You're the only one here," I explained, "and you have those freaky powers to, so you could have stopped it. Leave it to a kid to screw everything up. Like usually."

"So it my fault?" The 'kid' exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and turned, continuing my walk ahead. "You're joking…. You're joking, right? You… haha… Ahahahhahhhaaaa! You are the most immature-nit brained- simple minded…." Kamarua stumbled with his words, choking on his own tongue.

"It's kinda sad watching you attempt to fit your entire vocabulary into a sentence."

 _Take that._

Like I said, I know my brother. For years, since mom's death, Kamarua had put up and tolerated my teasing. And all that anger he has been concealing for the last ten years just boiled over. Whoops.

"You flying-hog-monkey." The water rippled, waves aroused and hurled down onto the massive landscape. _What…?_ With each insult he curses, with each swing his arm took, a loud splitting crack broke through the ice, thundering into a hallow escape. _Thin ice. We are on thin ice!_

"-I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since mom died, ever since dad left: I've been stuck in that stupid village doing all the dirty work while you're off playing solider in only spirits know where!" He stormed towards me, japing me in the chest. I tried to tell him. I tried to warn him. A long, ragged crack creep across the sheet of ice. But Kamarua didn't seem to hear any of it.

I pushed against him, "Stop it," I cried. But he didn't even acknowledged the fear in my voice or the horror in my eyes.

"No! No! Why is it? Why do you treat me like a second-class citizen? Is it because I don't know how to use a stupid weapon? One of these? It's that it?! It's not my fault dad left before I was eleven! You're not the only one who's has a shit ton of responsibilities! You're not even supposed to have a weapon! Or be a Wolf Warrior! YOU'RE A WOMAN! AND WHILE YOU'RE OFF PLAYING PRETEND I'VE BEEN STUCK IN THE TRIBE DOING NOTHING BUT CHORES FOR TEN YEARS! I HAVE CLEANED AND GUTTED ALLT THE FOOD WE HAVE BROUGHT BACK! I BABYSIT! I HUNT! I TEND TO THE WOUNDED! I TAKE CARE OF THE ELDERLY! I EVEN HAD TO BECOME A MIDWIFE BECAUSE ALL THE GIRLS ARE TOO YOUNG AND YOU'RE TO STUPID TO HLP IN CHILDBIRTH! I EVEN WASH ALL THE CLOTHES! Have you ever smelled those kids' clothes- much less your own?! Let me tell you… NOT PLEASANT!"

The thundering sound becomes louder. Water begin seeping through the cracks. _Thin ice. Thin ice. Thin ice. We're on thin ice!_

"Kamarua! Please. Calm down!"

"NO! I'M DONE! I'M DONE HELPING YOU! I'M DONE HELPING ANYONE! I'M DONE BEING MISTER DO-GOODER! FROM NOW ON, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

His clutched fists swung back in their final blow. The crease that spread across the ice deepened, splitting open entirely. The pieces begin falling. That was when Kamarua noticed what he had done.

I did the first thing I could think of.

I screamed.

( **Real heroic, right?** )

As the ice started giving away beneath us, we rushed for the hills. The sheet of ice groaned, cracks spreading further as the ice gave out. Just before the ice fell beneath our feet, we launched- for the third time that day- ourselves forward and missing the falling ice.

 _Did that seriously just happen?_

My eyes adjusted to the new scenery of water. There was a weight atop my back and warm puffs of air against my neck. I pushed my brother off. "Karma… You've gone from weird to freakish." My eyes burned. I wiped the dampness around them.

Kamarua sent his braid whipping me across the face, "You mean I cause that!"

"Congratulations." I said, standing. That was when something _interesting_ happened. The water of where the ice gave out started bubbling, like it was being boiled. _Great, what now?_ Then the small lagoon started glowing this incandescent blue. Deep below the surface, the brightness grew steadily and seemed to be getting closer to the surface.

"What did you do now?"

That brightness revealed itself to be a large, florescent ball of ice. We scrambled back as the glacier rose above the surface, knocking the waves to our feet. The iceberg rocked back and forth before coming to a rest. We gasped up at the spherical ice. The ice, itself, was light in color, lighter than any iceberg I have ever seen. It was as if a wave had curled in on itself and created a glass orb.

I found myself clinging to my brother. I don't if it was to stop him from moving forward or to keep me grounded.

Mesmerized, Kamarua stepped closer. "I don't think I made this, Sukul," he said, bewildered. "Look at this thing. It had to have taken the right kind of weather to create this beauty. It must have taken years- maybe even centuries- for it to form like this. Sukul! Don't you realize? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

He reached out to touch the ice, but I grabbed him by the hood of his parka and yanked.

"Who cares? Maybe some stupid waterbender made it." But I knew I was wrong. Living in the South Pole, I've come across villages, ice sheets, ships and icebergs, created by our ancestors. And none of them ever looked like this.

I was startled when Kamarua said, captivated, "A girl. In the ice."

"What?" I stopped to study the glacier more closely. There _was_ something within the iceberg, silhouetted by the light. The silhouetted figure resembled a human shape, posed in a lotus position. Above that figure was a darker monstrous shape of a beast with horns. Assuming if this figure was indeed human, they had to be dead. I squinted. I have seen some bizarre stuff in the south. I have seen fishermen pull out frozen bodies of men and women and let them go. I have seen a saber-tooth seal be eaten alive by a blue bird. But I have never seen a human encased in ice.

"By the Spirits," I cursed.

A jolt was sent through me when the figure suddenly opened its eyes, to reveal the same bright blue glow originating from them. The first thing that went through my mind was; _yep, we're about to die._

What went through my brother's mind must have been; _she's suffocating!_

My reasoning? The moment that creature opened its eyes, Kamarua snatched my club from its harness and rushed at the ice. "She's alive!" he exclaimed. _She? SHE?_

He ignored my protests as he hopped from icecap to icecap towards the iceberg. _Can't you listen to me for once in your life? This is a serious situation!_ Kamarua reached the iceberg before I could even get half-way. He brought the club down onto the ice. I watched as he wacked with as much force as he could master- which is a lot and I'm speaking from experience. He was only creating fractures in the ice. I tried pulling him back, but I struggled to gain the upper hand as he kept pushing me off him. Tossing me off him, Kamarua brought the club down once more which sent him slamming into me as a powerful blast of wind exploded from within the iceberg.

The iceberg broke in half, a shaft of light shot from it and into the heavens. I shielded by eyes until the light subsided. Somehow, I had attached myself to Kamarua's arm during the blast. My fingers were tight around his bicep leaving crescent shape cuts. _What… what just happened?_ I pushed myself up only to nearly fall back down if Kamarua hadn't grasped onto me. My legs were trembling. A shadow fell over me and Kamarua.

On the edge of the ice, a young girl stared down at us as the lingering swirls of light faded above her. Her eyes, still alit, bared into me. She swayed, shakily.

I regained my senses and my balance in that instant. I unsheathe my knife in defense and fell into stance. "Stay back! Who are you?" Kamarua scrambled to pull me back behind him.

 _Oh, so now you're afraid?_

The girl twisted towards me. I could have frozen in fear with those lifeless eyes focus on me. But instead of her doing anything dangerous, she opened her mouth to say something and the glow faded, and she went limp. I heard the moan of exhaustion escape her before she collapsed. Something, something deep inside me, had me surging forward to catch the small girl if not for Kamarua's fast reflexes. He caught her just as she would have bashed her head on the ice. Kamarua had curled himself around the girl, his fingers pressed against her throat.

"She's breathing." He settled her down and uncurled around her. I noticed the bruise along her neck. She must have been hit by something when the ice shattered _._

I don't why I did it, but I picked up the club Kamarua dropped and poked the poor girl with the blunt end. Guess I just wanted to see if she's an illusion or something, I don't know _._ My brother scoffed at me.

Kamarua's brows wrinkled together as he looked at the girl more closely. Her eyes were closed: her eyes dotted beneath her eyelids. She was small with gentle feminine edges. _A child probably?_ She was slightly pale- I couldn't tell if that was from being in the ice or her natural skin tone, and a splash of freckles fell across her chin. And what hair color is that? It has a yellow-like-coloring to it, but it looked brown. As her bangs fluttered from the wind, I noticed the tattoo in the middle of her forehead creating the shape of an arrow gesturing towards her nose. She must be freezing, I realized as I noticed how thin her robes are and the beaded sandals on her feet.

My brother had his arms wrapped around her delicately, as if he was afraid of breaking her.

The stranger stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. They were a pretty shade of gray, like storm clouds. However, they were clouded with sleep and exhaustion. But as soon as she focused on Kamarua. The girl's lips moved as she tried to speak. My brother, the idiot, leaned in, straining to hear. Her voice was raspy, "Do you have any water?"

 _And that, was the beginning of the end…. If that makes any sense._

* * *

 **Anju**

 **As a younger trainee, the monks had always told me, I was seeking trouble. And honestly, I think they're right.**

 _Where am I?_ In every direction I stared off to, there was nothing but ocean and ice. _This sure does not look like Omashu._ I tried recalling how I could have found myself here, but nothing was adding up. I had left the Southern Temple, heading straight for the peaceful earthbending kingdom. _So I definitely should not being seeing snow and ice. All I should see is sand and sand and rock._ I turned back towards the two siblings- _they were siblings, right?_

Neither had answered my question on water. They both gapped like fish. "You folks alright?" I asked, smiling politely. Neither the girl nor boy answered me, much less blinked. _Great. Am I seeing Spirits now, too?_ I placed my palms on the ice beneath me and rose elegantly in one swift motion, letting the air around me left me. "Be the leaf," my master had taught , my landing wasn't elegant by any means. My knees buckled, and the blue-eyed boy caught me.

"Are you okay?" He stuttered over his words as he barely brushed my elbow. I jerked my head as my answer and he released me. Just dizzy I told him, "Well that's expected." _Huh? Why is that expected? All I did was stand, it wasn't as if I spun around in circles continuously._

Speaking of circles… I turned in a slow one, searching for any recognizable landmark. Finally, I am to a stop facing the water tribal siblings. The boy, _I believe he introduced himself as Kamarua_ , watched every move I took, almost fascinated. The girl, his sister, had once been holding onto a knife, which now had dropped to the ground, and was gawking, eyes wide. _What's her problem? It was like she's never seen a human or something._

( **Well, it was certainly something, I later realized.** )

"What's going on here?" I had meant for only myself to hear that, but the girl who had dropped the knife jerked in response.

"'What's going on here'?" she lifted the knife and pointed at me aggressively. "You tell us. How did you get in the ice?" _The what now?_ "And- why in the Spirits' name a'nt you frozen?"

"What are you talking about? What ice?"

"Are you a nomad?"

I responded, gazing back at Kamarua. My mouth moves, "Is that an issue?" I've heard all the jokes before.

A red flush dusted his cheeks, "No! No! Absolute not. I just- it's just… I couldn't tell what nationality you are. I've never seen those clothes before or coloring."

Something inside me yanks.

 _You could not tell what nationality I am, Kamarua? How is that so? I wore the standardized air bender maiden training garbs. We wear the same garment until the second year when we pick up a stack of new robes identical to what we wore for the past two years. How could you possible not know of this tradition?_

I ignored the nagging voice inside me. The masters of the temple had taught us at a young age how dangerous that voice could be. It was the virtue of selfishness. Master PoPo once said, during my earlier training at the Western Air Temple;

" _As an air bender, we are to reject a life of vanity and self-indulgence. We protect ourselves from greed and envy."_

I puff out my breath. It makes a cloud in the air. Truly yes, those qualities are dangerous. That I cannot deny.

Our silence which had grown long was disturbed by the bone-shattering growl from behind me. I smile spread across my face. I know that wakening yawn anywhere. Turning, I rushed up the side of what appeared to be an iced hill and jumped over the side- all while ignoring the screams of the tribal siblings. Guess living in one of the most dangerous places in the world does that to you.

"Appa!" I fell upon the furry head of my friend. He rumbled. I cooed at the creature and scratched along his horns, knowing his tickle spot. Get up, Appa. Come on boy. He stood and tried to shake me off. Giggling, I held onto one of his horns as he rolled in the soft snow trying to knock me off. Appa was a massive fluffy beast, a flying bison. The first natural airbenders. He has a huge beaver tail, sheep-like body, large twisting horns- which I've attached ribbons to- and six long lanky legs. His fur was mostly white save for the brown air running along his body and the large leather saddle atop his back.

He snuggled against me once I let go of his horns. His head made up the entire length of my body, from head to toe. I ran my fingers gently through his fur and his large red tongue flicked out to lick my arm. I squealed in delight. That was when I notice the two siblings.

"What is that thing?" I turned to see the girl from earlier pointing her knife at my friend. Yet, she had that bewilderment look in her eyes.

Thing?

" _He_ is Appa," I scowled her, "my animal guide: a flying bison." Now that Appa's attention was off of me, I playfully tugged at his horn to which he responded by throwing me off.

"Of course, he is, whatever was I thinking?" I dare to look up into her eyes. They were a light blue like the ocean. "Well let me introduce you to someone. This is my brother, Kamarua. He flies to. Want to race?" Her, now confirmed, brother swatted away the arm around his shoulders. She fall to the ground and, sputtering, chucked a handful of snow at Kamarua.

That was when the most disgusting thing that Appa does happen. He took a sharp intake of breath. Without any form of hesitation, I fell into the splits. Appa sneezed and a glob of green shot from him. There was a startled shriek. The girl was covered in mucus and snot of several different colors. Woops. Kamarua burst into laughter as she screamed and tried using her belt to wipe away the goo. I probably should do something, that'll will only make it worst.

"Hold up, stranger," I said, standing up, "it'll wash out… eventually-"

But she was not interested in hearing me out. "Ahuhauah! You GoatCow-liking-sheep!" She peeled the snort covered parka from her skin and shuddered in disgust. Okay, now that's revolting. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to make an artic coat? They're ruined now! And GranGran is going to kill me. Eeeewwww….. With how cold it is, this s-s-s-snort is going to freeze."

It is cold. The wind gushes and my hair swipes against my check. I ducked low, like it was going to protect me from the wind. The girl shivered- what is her name? I don't think I heard her called anything yet. I knew from a horrible experience that frozen Bison snort was worst then the actual thing. I offered my assistance, "You're right. It'll be impossible to remove once it's frozen. I-we need to get you home before that. Where do you guys live? Appa and I can-" but that offer was cut short as the older girl- I assume she's older- stops with her green-faces and levels a glare at me.

She held a hand out at her brother. "Don't answer that! Did you not see that crazy bolt of light? She could have been signally the Navy. She's probably a spy, you know; like a honey trap." Honey trap? What's a honey trap?

( **They still never explained to me what a honey trap was** )

I asked what is was, but the girl neared me with her knife drawn high. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Sukul!" Her brother said, "Knock it off."

Her strides didn't go unnoticed. Appa growled, rolling onto all six, and slammed his tail against the ground in warning. Sukul tensed as he advanced towards her with his lips curled back. I stopped him with a hand on his snout, "It's alright, buddy. I got this." I turned my attention once against at Sukul and pleaded, "I prefer not to fight. However, if you do not keep your distance, I cannot…" and once again, Sukul ignored my attempt of peacefulness. I gave a warning.

I flicked my wrist.

There was a cry of pain. The knife that had been tugged securely within thin hands dropped as Sukul tenderly rubbed her wrist. There, across her knuckles, was a red lash. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. "I am so sorry," I bowed apologetic. "It's not supposed to leave a mark. I haven't used it in years… I guess I…"

"For what?" said Kamarua. He pushed his sister aside to nurse her bruise with a pout. Appa growled. Surprisingly, Kamarua wasn't as paranoid as his sister. He knocked the knife away to let the protective creature that had now curled his tail around me know he wasn't a threat. Interesting. He strides across the ice like he's moving across gravel or grass. He only stops when I make out the deep hues of blue around his pupils, the tiny bit of stubble on his cheeks and chin. I swallowed heavily. "She's a jerk. I would have decked her if I was in your place, but then again, she's my sister."

She shouted at him to shut up, "I'm Kamarua, if I hadn't mention-"you did mention, "and the idiot is Sukul." He eyes fell to my stomach, where I toyed with my hands. "How did you do that? I've never seen anything like that."

I face heated. I could feel it pulsing beneath my skin. By the Spirits, what shade of blue are his eyes? "You mean the air whip? That just a basic bending of all air benders. I just prefer not using it, I like using my glider instead."

"'Air benders'?" Sukul repeated after me slowly.

My face felt warmer and warmer and warmer. Dark spots danced in my vision, "Of course. I mean…" why does my body suddenly feel heavy? I chewed on my bottom lip. "Your coat, you must be a part of water tribe or colony. Sukul, was it? We really-"

Everything turned black.

* * *

 **Words:** 7,625

 **Finished:** 2/17/17

 **Edited:** 1/27/18

 **Edited:** 9/4/18

* * *

 **PLEASE READ**

Okay. So, I have moved this story from my 'old' account (it was actually a new one) and decided to move it my original account which I use more often. It makes it easier on me, saving me time and not having to log out and log back in and all that time-wastefulness. So, I've moved it over here so before you claim that I copied Anju The Elemental Dancer, I did not. This is my story. I simply moved it to a different account. That is all.

 **PLEASE READ**

* * *

 **These are the couples I plan on writing about. Some may be one-sided or might be the canon for this story, maybe they have a crush on each other or maybe it's just pity love. That's for you to find out. I won't tell you who the other characters are, you'll just have to wait and see who they all. But you can take a wild guess.**

Anju x Zuko

Anju x Kamarua

Hotaru x Kamarua

Jaya x Kamarua

Jaya x Zuko

Masaru x Zuko

Sukul x Masaru

Sukul x Shrikamarua

Azula x Ty Lee

Toph x Toe

* * *

 **Reviews from my other account. I included all reviews, including hateful ones. I answered each one, so feel free to read them if you want, I just wanted my reviewers to know I answered their questions.**

 **RiverDownTheWay** chapter 8, Jul 28, 2017

 _Review:_ Sorry about what's happened to you and your family. Glade your arm is better, and I hope your parents find a job now that you've moved. I'm glad to hear that you aren't abandoned this story like I had thought. It's just nice to be resurged that. I haven't seen the piolet episode (pretty sure it wasn't aired) but I've seen pictures and character deigns from it. I'm glad they changed Zuko's appearance because he just looked like a fool in that red and orange bright 'dragon' uniform. And I love the name Katara, Kya wouldn't have suited her what-so-ever.

 _Reply:_ Its fine. It's getting better. I agree, Zuko's first appearance looked awkward and Kya just didn't fit Katara.

 **Guest** chapter 7, Apr 25, 2017

 _Review:_ So there really wasn't a big reason for this chapter. It's pretty much the same thing as the show.

 _Reply:_ Rude. Similar? Yes. Same? No.

 **Guest** chapter 7, Apr 25, 2017

 _Review:_ OKay I love how you set up the chapter. Where Sukul's reflecting on it but we still get to see what really happened. It was nice. Although: how did Kamarua and Sukul manger to get Apps to fly?

 _Reply:_ Really? You liked it? I was having lots of issues with that chapter. A lot happens but I didn't want to make it like 36 pages on Word (it was getting close) so I broke it down and wrote in a flashback way. I'm glad you like it, it took forever.

 **RiverDownTheWay** chapter 6, Apr 20, 2017

 _Review:_ Okay, I really like how this is going. The middle was a little dragged on but good nonetheless, my favorite part was definitely seeing Sukul being affected by the tribe's view on the world and how everything is just crushing around them. I loved how we get a different insight of Sukul, especially sense the Water Tribes (mainly the North) don't view men and woman the same even if its just by military status. I thought it was a great touch. And seeing Anju's past was awesome, a little more depth then I was expecting. But the part I thought you excelled at the most was revealing that Anju was born 1000 years ago, most just fly through that part as if its not really mind blowing and hard to wrap your head around but I think you did really good, especially with Kamarua asking her questions everyone of Anju's generation would get wrong. This story is really processing, I can't wait for the next chapter!

 _Reply:_ I love your reviews. They're always so detailed and have a lot of thought to them, so thank you so much for reviewing. Thank you. Usually you have praise for me, so it was really a shocker when the first thing you talked about was that the chapter was lacking but I'm glad you liked the interaction between the tribe and Sukul, that was my favorite part to write out of it all. And trust me when I saw this, more of Anju's pass is to come.

 **Guest** chapter 7, Apr 17, 2017

 _Review:_ I liked it. I love how we get to see Anju'd past. Its cute and is Kamuara getting a crush? Awe! I hope so. Can't wait for the next chapter! Good luck! j

 _Reply:_ Maybe Kamarua is getting a crush….hint, hint.

 **M** chapter 7, Apr 16, 2017

 _Review:_ Love this chapter. Especially since we get more insight into Anju's early life. Can't wait for the next chapter ( hopefully we meet Zuko but if we don't I'll still be happy). Love your original add ins to the story. I enjoy learning more into these characters.

 _Reply:_ You were looking forward to Zuko but he really wasn't a part of this chapter. I'm sorry! I did this for a reason though! He has a bigger scene for himself in the next chapter which I hope you really will like, I just need to get it to fit the way I want and I'm sure you'll love it. And I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and the little snippets I added in for them. Thank you so much for your reveiew!

 **ObeliskX** chapter 6, Mar 11, 2017

 _Review:_ Nice to see this story is not dead. Would love to see more (especially genderbent Kataang); with shy guy-Katara, aggressive girl-Sokka, etc it should be really interesting

 _Reply:_ I'm sorry to disappoint you but Kataang lost but I really hope you stay to read the rest of my story because I promise there is going to be some flare with the two, I swear it. I love Kataang but I also love Zukang as well, I don't favor one of the other. They're both cute. Yes, Kamarua is the shy guy, a lot like Katara but has more control over his emotions. He's really not shy (you'll see later on. Hint. Hint.), it's just Anju is someone he would never dream of because she is just so different and he doesn't know how to react, especially sense all he's known is his tribe. An Sukkul is aggressive, as you could tell in this story. Thank you so much for your review, hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **M** chapter 2, Feb 27, 2017

 _Review:_ Honestly, I would enjoy that since your making some of the story your own style.

 _Reply:_ Thank you! Trying to rewrite the beginning of the series my way is pretty difficult because the series showed the beginning perfectly. I'm just adding in scenes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Guest** chapter 2, Feb 23, 2017

 _Review:_ This is pretty weird. Why is the iceberg underground? Why is female Sokka more of a crybaby? I like the original way. Good story but werid.

 _Reply:_ Yeah, the story is weird and I know the whole iceberg underground was a little out there but I do have a reason for it and I'll explain a little of it. It's been a thousand years sense Anju disappeared and her iceberg mended with others and a portion of her iceberg was left in the underground craven. This is common with ice especially sense during the first few years of her disappearance there was still numerous of waterbenders in the south who could have pushed her iceberg around without knowing it. And Sukkul isn't a crybaby, really. Emotional yes, but that's because we girls are naturally more emotional, and with everyone against her it's a little harder on her. Much like Katara trying to prove she could do anything. Thank you for the review, really.

 **Guest** chapter 5, Feb 22, 2017

 _Review:_ and Anju and Zuko be together?

 _Reply:_ Don't know… we'll see…

 **Guest** chapter 6, Feb 22, 2017

 _Review:_ Operation Beifong... love it

 _Reply:_ I love the title to, my friend actually came up with the idea.

 **Guest** chapter 5, Feb 21, 2017

 _Review:_ Love it! Best genderbent version of Avatar I've read! Keep it up!

 _Reply:_ THANK YOU!

 **Guest** chapter 5, Feb 21, 2017

 _Review:_ Honestly, I preferred when your chapters were shorter. It's a good chapter, I just feel like you were rushing things and taking a long time explain it. Also, the whole millennium thing, I'm not a fan of- I liked the 100-year war better.

 _Reply:_ Not trying to be rude but the millennium thing is staying because I saw so, but thank you for telling that I need to stop lengthen everything. I really do have a flaw for that, so I hope the paraphrase in this chapter weren't overbearing. _Edited:_ The millennium has changed.

 **RiverDownTheWay** chapter 4, Feb 20, 2017

 _Review:_ I usually hate ANs, especially when it takes up an extra chapter but it's not my story. To answer your questions: Jet (we need more Jet). I really would like Toph genderbent but it wouldn't do much, maybe Azula? Kamarua x Anju (Zuko x fem!aang has been done too many times). Short chapters no long ones like your 5th one. Bun in the oven: I'm guessing that either Sukul or Zuko becomes chiefs at some point? Wouldn't be too far off with Zuko because of the tea shop but I just think Sukul would make a good house wife- just don't piss her off or she'll stab you like she did that fish last chapter! BTW, I loved that part! Can't wait for the next chapter, love your story!

 _Reply:_ Sorry about the AN, really. And I promise Jet will be more in it and I thought the same about Toph, I wanted to genderbend her but I truly wouldn't make a difference and I thought I would be cute to have Kamarua babying her. Azula? Don't know yet, she won't been sense until after we meet Toph so I still have time to decide on her. And for the 'Bun in the Oven', you got it wrong but I like the idea. Could I use it for after the war? Lol.

 **WeirdGirl369** chapter 4, Feb 10, 2017

 _Review:_ I definitely think female Aang and Zuko should be the main couple but I think a triangle with male Katara would be interesting

 _Reply:_ I really do love GB stories where Aang and Zuko are a couple. It's adorable. And the triangle business…. Ahhaahha…. Just you wait.

 **Sasquash** chapter 3, Nov 10, 2016

 _Review:_ A friend of mine recomented this story. I have to say that I really like it. You follow the plot, but you have changed the characters a bit (but this is understandable, they are the opposite gender now). I really like Aang/Katara pairing. Is that going to happen in this story?

 _Reply:_ Thank you! I love you review, you understand why the characters changed in the way they have, so thank you for understanding that. Not everyone does. I the Anju/Katara pairing is still debatable, so please hang on that.

 **Cyperink** chapter 3, Oct 20, 2016

 _Review:_ I want to see sokka and toph together and then see toph and tylee but i like this chapter it was a lot more serious for anji but i wish it explained more about her mental state right now since unlike aang who was carefree by being ignorant of the world from coming out of the iceberg it seems anji knows and takes her responsibility as the avatar a bit more so there has to be a reason for that did she not have gatso to help her or was she raised by other monks that were not in the southern air temple and she was raised in the northern/ eastern. I can't wait to see what you do for chapter 4 and I Love your work so far

 _Reply:_ You'll be seeing more of the effects on Anju shortly, so don't worry about that part. She's just trying to conceal her emotions, believing this to be just a weird dream or something. Anju actually hates her Avatar duties even more, but she can't denied her responsibility. And for the whole Gatso, that'll will be answered shortly.

 **Guest** chapter 2, Dec 24, 2016

 _Review:_ I will vote for Kamarua x Anju, Sokka x Suki, and Zuko x Mai (they are actually my favorite couple in the seris)

 _Reply:_ noted.

 **Shipitsohard** chapter 2, Nov 15, 2016

 _Review:_ Zukoanju!

 _Reply:_ noted

 **Guest** chapter 2, Nov 10, 2016

 _Review:_ fem aang en male katara

 _Reply:_ noted

 **Bookl0ver1998** chapter 2, Oct 11, 2016

 _Review:_ Interesting storyline, a few grammar mistakes, like sense should be since for time use. Otherwise it's a decent story so far. Can't. Wait for more!

 _Reply:_ Thank you for pointing the mistakes out, I've gone back and fixed them. Thank you!

 **OddShadow** chapter 2, Oct 11, 2016

 _Review:_ I am going to guess that Kamarua was originally going to stay Katara. My reasoning is that you sometimes use female pronouns and at one point the word sister. If I am right it was just a case of missing what you originally wrote when you started making changes. I like the changes you have made so far and look forward to what else you do with the story.

 _Reply:_ Okay. Thank you so much for pointing that out! Yes, Kamarua was suppose to stay as Katara, I had actually gotten to chapter three with Katara when I realized it just didn't feel right and it has been done so many times. Either Aang is the only character genderbent or all the characters are. So I thought I'll change it up a little with the main three being the opposite gender. Honestly, I thought I caught all of the Katara Moments. Hopefully that won't happen anyone. If it does, just let me.

 **SoManyBooksSoLittleTime2017** chapter 1, Feb 21, 2017

 _Review:_ I've just found your story and I must say, I like it so far and it wasn't even a real chapter! I love the change up you have with the war and which characters you genderbend. I've only seen a few version of Avatar like this and my favorite one has yet to be topped, let's see if you can topped Waves of the Water: can't wait to see the rest of the story. So far so good.

 _Reply:_ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it that much. I've read Waves of the Water too, that's actually what got me interested in writing this story, I love that author style. It's beautiful and so unique. I really wished she finished the last few episode of the series but we can't have everything, I'm just glad she got as far as she did. Thank you for your review, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **OddShadow** chapter 1, Feb 15, 2017

 _Review:_ You missed a Sokka from you latest edit.

 _Reply:_ Thank you! I've gone back and fixed it. Thank you for pointing that out for me.

 **WeirdGirl369** chapter 1, Oct 10, 2016

 _Review:_ Zuko and Anju defintley. But I still think Anju should have a little crush on Kamareru for a little while.

 _Reply:_ Don't worry, I am going to have something between them to spice things up. If they get together is all up to the voters, I like both Fem!aangxMale!Katara and Fem!AangxZuko. I like the idea. I also noticed your pairing, I added it down at the bottom, so I know who you want together. I think it's a good idea and would cause a lot of drama. I'll keep it in mind.

 **Xperiment09** chapter 1, Oct 9, 2016

 _Review:_ I am curious to the plot twist. Hope you can keep the genderbent characters true to their personality. Ofc some light changes are fine. I hope Anju to be less childish than Aang and maleKatara to cry less,

 _Reply:_ I'll like to keep the characters the same as much as possible. Sukul's jokes might not be as noticeable in many cases- and that's simply because I'm just not a funny person by nature. I don't get jokes (Sorry Sokka fans!). But other then that, they'll be similar enough. Anju (Aang) past differes from Aang's because I have a few plot twists I'm throwing end to justify her thoughts on the war and why she is the way she is. That and because of her age. I've aged her up two years, just to be it easier on me. Kamarua is still emotional-driven, but he doesn't allow those emotions to show as easily as Katara did in the show, and he's thoughts are similar to what Sokka's where, especially when concerning women, just not as severe. Zuko is… well, Zuko… just with a more friendly-side at times and more ruthless at others. For characters such as Toph or Jet, that's debatable of what will happen with them.

 **thunderbun01** chapter 1, Oct 9, 2016

 _Review:_ Very interesting idea! I've read some genderbend fanfiction and usually I really liked it, so I've got big expectations for this one. Please continue!

 _Reply:_ Thank you! Hope I live up to those expectations.

* * *

 **So, I had this idea to base the Air Nomads off Abnegation from Divergent in their views and lessons. That selfishness is the cause of conflict and so forth. If you have any ideas for this let me know.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review down below!**


End file.
